


The Chase Clinic

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [23]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F, Nurses & Nursing, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Victoria Chase runs a hospital ...





	1. Victoria's office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/gifts).



> The idea and parts of the text are from [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC).  
> @EHC Thank you very much!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily office work ...

**Dr. Chase** : Chloe, why can't you come to work wearing proper clothes?  
  
**Dr. Price** : What are you talking about? I'm wearing that stupid lab coat, as you requested!  
  
**Dr. Chase** : I'm talking about your half-torn skull-shirt. That's not very fitting for a hospital, don't you think?  
**Dr. Price** : Says the woman with the skeleton in her office.  
  
**Dr. Chase** : That's something completely different! I have this for illustrative purposes and it reminds me that teamwork is important.  
**Dr. Price** : Well, that's true. I remember we worked very well together when we threatened to break her wrist ... I also remember how angry you were when she ignored our threat ... although I have to say that I thought that you did not mean it literally when you said that you would skin her alive ... and use her bones as decoration.  
**Dr. Chase** : It was a good exercise for my anatomy exam ... and I was angry.  
**Dr. Price** : Hmm ... normally when we talk about her you get this evil but also satisfied little smile. Victoria, Is it possible that something bothers you?  
**Dr. Chase** : Another patient has said that nurses are more sexy than doctors ... while I stood in front of the patient! I mean are these people blind?  
**Dr. Price** : I suppose the patient is in Max's nursing station?  
**Dr. Chase** : Yes.  
**Dr. Price** : Well, Max is sexy; and you like her too. I see she is still the Employee of the Month.  
  
**Dr. Chase** : Max is Employee of the Month because she is reliable and competent. Besides, she dresses as I tell her ... in contrast to you.  
**Dr. Price** : Sure ... by the way, the reason why I came to your office-  
**Dr. Chase** : Chloe, for the last time! You do not get a flamethrower for your lab!  
**Dr. Price** : No flamethrower ... just a very big Bunsen-Burner. With that, I could heat up things faster and work more efficiently!  
**Dr. Chase** : NO!  
**Dr. Price** : I'll come back when you're not angry anymore because the patients think Max is more sexy than you. * leaves the office *

 **Somewhat later ...**  
**Nurse Max** : Dr. Chase I'm sorry to bother you ... but you said that you want the results of the eye test you have prescribed as soon as possible ...  
  
**Dr. Chase** : Just tell me what's in the report.  
**Nurse Max** : Um ...  
**Dr. Chase** : I know your curiosity. Do not pretend that you have not already read the report!  
**Nurse Max** : The eyes of the patient are perfectly fine.  
**Dr. Chase** : If that's the case, I have to remind you again that it's not your job to steal attention. You know the rules.  
**Nurse Max** : Yes, doctor.  
**Dr. Chase** : Assume the position.  
  
**Nurse Max** : I'm sorry, doctor.  
  
**Dr. Chase** : No, you're not, but you're going to be.  
  
The spanking begins. Max winces but dutifully calls out the number of spanks she receives. She doesn't lose count despite Victoria's best efforts to distract her with the occasional probing fingers, fondling, and earlobe biting.  
  
**Nurse Max** : T-twenty!  
**Dr. Chase** : Again, you don't disappoint. Good girl.  
  
**Nurse Max** : Thank you, doctor.  
  
**Dr. Chase** : Before you continue your round, water my plant. And don't you dare cover your ass. Let the world see what a naughty nurse you've been.  
**Nurse Max** : Y-yes, doctor.  
Dr. Chase sits down on her office chair, where she was already eagerly awaited.  
  
**Dr. Chase** : ... Now, where were we?  
  
**Dr. Chase** : Good Max, remember to pour the water slowly into the flower pot.  
**Nurse Max** : Yes, doctor.  



	2. The patient: Rachel Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel has been a patient at the Chase Clinic several times. Max desperately wants to find out why Rachel gets hurt so often. Chase is an excellent doctor, but the way she talks to patients is sometimes a bit insensitive. So Max asked for permission to treat Rachel. She hopes to find the cause of Rachel's injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC) for the ongoing inspiration!

**Rachel** : Hello Max, are you my nurse?  
**Nurse Max** : Yes, when I heard that you are here again, I asked for permission to take care of you.  
**Rachel** : Thank you that's nice of you.  
**Nurse Max** : So how did that happen?  
**Rachel** : I smashed a few things ... a splinter hit me.  
**Nurse Max** : Like last time ... Why are you smashing things so often?  
**Rachel** : I don't know ...  
  
**Nurse Max** : Come on, Rachel, you know, you shouldn't lie to your lawyer and you should never lie to your doctor.  
**Rachel** : But you are a nurse ...  
**Nurse Max** : I can ask Dr. Chase to come if you prefer to talk to her?  
  
**Rachel** : Please don't!  
**Nurse Max** : Then talk to me ... please!  
**Rachel** : I always have so much energy in me ... I just have to let that energy out occasionally.  
**Nurse Max** : Hmm I see ... and do you think that you still have too much energy in you?  
**Rachel** : ... yes.  
**Nurse Max** : I think I have an idea. But I have to discuss this first with Dr. Chase. I'll be right back. 

**Shortly thereafter ...**  
**Dr. Chase** : Good diagnosis.  
**Nurse Max** : Thank you, Dr. Chase!  
**Dr. Chase** : But your treatment plan is strange. You should be able to perform this treatment alone. Why do you need the help of a doctor?  
**Nurse Max** : This is a very serious case. So I think it would be good if Dr. Price would supervise the treatment.  
**Dr. Chase** : I agree. Good work. It was the right decision to make you the Employee of the Month again.  
**Nurse Max** : Thank you, Dr. Chase!  
  
**Dr. Chase** : Before you go, water my plant!  
**Nurse Max** : Yes, Dr. Chase  


**Nurse Max** : So Rachel, we'll help you get rid of this excess energy. Dr. Price will supervise the treatment.  
**Dr. Price** : Just relax. I promise you will feel comfortably tired afterwards.  
**Rachel** : Um, okay.  
  
**A few orgasms later ...**  
**Rachel** : Oh my God! * moans * Fuck!  
**Dr. Price** : Good, let it all out!  
**Rachel** : * comes * Ahh fuck!  
**Dr. Price** : Keep going, Max. I'm sure we'll get some more orgasm out of her.  
  
**Somewhat later ...**  
**Nurse Max** : She looks like a sleeping angel.  
**Dr. Price** : Yes, a sleeping angel who just had an incredible number of multiple orgasms.  
**Nurse Max** : Should I stay with her for aftercare?  
**Dr. Price** : Yes, I think some cuddling can not hurt.  
  
**Rachel** [whispers]: Can I ask you something?  
**Nurse Max** [whispers]: of course!  
**Rachel** [whispers]: Why is the other patient gagged?  
**Nurse Max** [whispers]: I can not talk about other patients but I think I can say that ... If you think there is anything even more erotic than doctors, do not tell Dr. Chase.  
**Rachel** [whispers]: Didn't you say I should never lie to doctors?  
  
**Nurse Max** [whispers]: Well, maybe things are a little different in this hospital ... hush now and sleep. 


End file.
